


New member! (of the family)

by Andrew_3666



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Hometwt come get y’all juice, The fiancé’s adopt enderboy for a bit, this is gonna be so fucking wholesome shield your eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_3666/pseuds/Andrew_3666
Summary: Karl walked out of the mushroom-like dome, walking far enough away that he could turn around and gaze at the hard work out into the small ‘kingdom’.And he did. He marveled at the build, a sense of pride overwhelming him. He had been living here with Sapnap, quackity and George, and sometimes bad or foolish would visit. It was nice, being away from the chaos. Karl was happy with himself and where he was. It gave him time and the right setting to think.. to focus on his time traveling.He continued to stare at the building with a grin, before he noticed something moving in his peripheral vision. He swiftly turned his head, recognizing the tall, lanky figure as.. Ranboo?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	New member! (of the family)

**Author's Note:**

> AYO! Hometwt I see y’all... here’s your food for today smh /lh. We love to see them, and honestly I just wanted to write some fluff before I make you guys cry again lololol (when I say you guys I mean everyone... you have no idea what I’m gonna write next ;)))) (nvm you probably know it’s something to do with ranboo LMAO) (or is it?;))))) (I need to stop doing this) (help)

Karl walked out of the mushroom-like dome, walking far enough away that he could turn around and gaze at the hard work out into the small ‘kingdom’.

And he did. He marveled at the build, a sense of pride overwhelming him. He had been living here with Sapnap, quackity and George, and sometimes bad or foolish would visit. It was nice, being away from the chaos. Karl was happy with himself and where he was. It gave him time and the right setting to think.. to focus on his time traveling.

He continued to stare at the building with a grin, before he noticed something moving in his peripheral vision. He swiftly turned his head, recognizing the tall, lanky figure as.. Ranboo?

how was..? How was ranboo here?   
  


Karl stared at him, before deciding to walk up to him. He noticed that Ranboo was holding a flower- specifically an allium- and was spaced out, looking at the flower in his hands. Karl got within about a foot of him, looking up to look ranboo in the eyes. 

**Bad idea.**

Ranboo was perfectly fine with Karl standing there until he looked him in the eyes. Ranboos head snapped in Karl’s direction, looking directly into Karl’s eyes. Karl swore he was staring right into his soul, before he realized he couldn’t move.   
  


he.. he couldn’t move..?

A worried expression took over the previous curious one, Karl attempting to move even one of his fingers. His heart was racing, and his eyes were still locked with ranboos. Who was this guy? He definitely wasn’t acting like normal ranboo, but then again.. had Karl ever even talked with ranboo before?

Karl tried looking away, but no avail. Finally, ranboo shook his head a bit, looking down at the grass, then back up at Karl. He must’ve not noticed Karl at first somehow, because Karl definitely saw Ranboo jump when he noticed him. Karl attempted to move his body again, but this time he was able to. 

He blinked a few times, looking back up at ranboo, but making sure not to look him in the eyes again. He noticed that ranboo was confused, that confusion being carried on into a thought being said out loud, “Where am I?”

Now it was Karl’s turn to be confused. “What do you mean? Do you not remember how you got here?” Ranboo looked at Karl for a moment, Karl watched as realization struck ranboo.

Ranboo facepalmed, “yeah, uh- so I have this thing...” he started, looking at Karl for confirmation that he could continue. Karl looked invested in what he was about to say, so he continued. “I call it enderwalk because it’s basically like sleepwalking. It happens when I try to sleep... I go into a state of.. something- and I walk around and be weird for a while. When I get out of the state, I forget everything I did when I was ender walking. It’s really concerning, actually,” he laughed awkwardly, feeling a bit better when Karl chuckled a bit with him.

Karl paused for a moment, “so is that why you were like.. that?” Ranboo nodded in response, sighing. He shook his head, “I don’t even know how to get home from here, and it’s turning dark.” Karl immediately responded, “you can stay here until morning, or for as long as you need?”  
  


There was a long, awkward pause, before ranboo finally spoke, “...I mean.. l take up that offer.” Karl looked a bit shocked, but softly smiled, lifting his hand to the build around 10 feet away from them as if to welcome ranboo.

A few hours later, ranboo was sitting crisscrossed between an arguing Sapnap and Quackity. They were fighting over who was “the manliest” between the three fiancé’s. Karl was just watching them bicker, and ranboo was staring at the floor trying not to laugh. You could say... they were arguing like an old married couple. (Ba dum tssss)

Suddenly, Sapnap put a hand on Ranboos shoulder, “Ranboo- who do you think is the manliest? Me or Quackity?”

Quackity scoffed, “obviously it’s me, Ranboo. You know this,”

Sapnap looked at quackity, “Who’s the tallest again?”

Ranboo decided to speak up, “I think the tallest is actually Karl. He’s 5’11 right?” The room went silent, a snort appearing from Karl. Ranboo tensed up, “..did i-.. did I do something wrong?”   
  


Sapnap and quackity looked at each other, nodding. Shivers went down ranboos spine. Was he getting kicked out? Did he do something wrong? Are they mad? 

Sapnap took a step forward towards ranboo, and so did quackity. Ranboo looked down at the floor, trying to avoid any eye contact. He was nervous, up until the point where he felt himself get tackled by the two.

What settled his nerves were the laughs the two shared, “you were supposed to say me!” Sapnap giggled, Karl deciding to join the 3 on the floor.   
  


Ranboo laughed a bit, sitting up. He looked at Karl, “is this a daily thing?” Karl nodded, Sapnap speaking up, “oi- is that a bad thing?” He said playfully, ranboo laughed and shook his head no. The four sat in a comfortable silence for a bit, ranboo speaking up again, “where’s George??”   
  


The three looked at ranboo, (imagine the “I’m not your friend” Ludwig face-) “what do you think? He’s sleeping,” the room went silent again, before the four bursted into a fit of laughter.

Sapnap started speaking through his laughs, “hey- ranboo can be like- my nephew!” (Peep the Sapnap phasmophobia stream reference)

”Does that make him me and Karl’s nephew-in-law or something??” Quackity asked, a few tears on his face from the laughter. Sapnap shrugged, “I guess so.”

Ranboo looked around at them, “wait- am I just getting force adopted??” Quackity laughed again, “yeah I guess so- you are now part of the family ranboo!”

Sapnap started cheering, Karl joining in after him. Karl’s face suddenly turned into a disappointed one though, “but he’s gonna have to leave in the morning..” 

The room went silent once more, the once playfully happy faces now disappointed ones.

ranboo was also a bit disappointed, before he decided to make a deal, “you know what- I’ll visit every Monday and Friday! Sound good?”

The three fiancé’s faces lit up, quackity nodding. There was now smiles on everyone’s faces, and then a yawn appeared, coming from Karl. That caused Sapnap, quackity and Ranboo to yawn too, all of them chuckling a bit. Quackity spoke up, “we should probably get some rest, I think it’s 1AM” the group nodded, all of them getting into a few sleeping bags.

They were all asleep in minutes, besides ranboo. He felt comfortable here... which he hasn’t really felt anywhere else besides his own home.

this was.. this was nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! I wanted to make this one super fluffy and pure, and I’m on spring break rn so hopefully more works should be getting put out this week ;))) that is, unless I get major writing block- but lets hope that doesn’t happen.  
> Again, still taking requests! Just comment them below and I’ll talk with you about it :] I always reply to comments, so leave one below and give me some feedback if you’d like!! 
> 
> Remember to be drinking water, love you guys <333  
> -Andrew


End file.
